Mischief & Spunk
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Loki is teaching Darcy magic when they find that they have a sudden spark between them. And yes, that pun was very much intended. Tasertricks oneshot!


**First off, I'd like to wish my lil sis from anotha miss, mypennameispixienewt676, a very happy birthday! I thank you so much for your birthday present to me, so I thought, why not return the favor? :3 I love you girly, stay awesome!**

* * *

"Again," Loki commanded.

"Again?" Darcy whined. "But we've been doing this for hours! Can't I take a break or something?"

"Sit you down," he told her when she started to get up from her seat. "It's my duty to train you in controlling this. I am the only one who can, and willingly, assist you. Do as I ask, and I will return the favor."

Darcy tutted, thinking about it for a moment. They were in Asgard, alone in Loki's room for better concentration. Thor and Jane were nearby, in Thor's room, because after Odin discovered what Loki had been doing during his apparent death, the God of Mischief was unfortunately bound to his brother. There's only so far of a distance Loki can travel without harm coming upon him, which was one of many drawbacks that their 'bond' had.

Loki's eyes appraised the young mortal, who's attitude and wit rivaled his own; she surely was beautiful, there was no doubt about that. Asgardian wear certainly suited her; silver accented her curves and edges in all the perfect places, pooling on the floor with her purple cape, her hair a bush of wild waves, and dark lining around her eyes to make the blue in them, as humans say, 'pop'. She and Thor's mortal dressed opposite each other, much as he and Thor did, which was most likely not done by accident.

"You promise?" Darcy said, crossing her arms.

Loki nodded, hands out, palms up. "You have my word."

Sighing, she sat back down in her seat across from him, and raised her hands above his with caution. Dark polished fingernails lowered themselves onto his hands, barely touching him. The closer her hands came into contact with his; pale, slender like a pianist's, and big, the brighter the green glow came from his fingertips. As if in response, as if they were connected somehow, the pads of Darcy's fingers made purple sparks, and only grew stronger as their fingers closed in distance between each other.

"Focus," Loki reminded her.

"I'm trying, Mischief," Darcy grumbled back through gritted teeth, trying to calm the uneven beating of her heart.

"Try harder, _Spunk_," Loki gently teased.

If all went well, Odin would declare Darcy, _Goddess of Spunk and Sass; _simply because Darcy is the only one to be able to stand up to Loki, as well as for whatever she believes in. Anyone could see the growing relationship that was slowly burning between the two. Thor and Jane fell for each other quickly, the latter will soon gain her title, _Goddess of Science_ _and the Stars; _it's only a matter before Loki finds love in the most unlikely of places.

It was one of Frigga's visions before her demise, and only Odin knew about it.

Darcy breathed in slowly through her mouth, then exhaled through her nose, still feeling the tingling in her fingertips. The sparks from her end began to calm down some, and was received with a look of approval from the God of Mischief.

Green eyes appraised her face, years of appearance letting his mind wander for a bit. What he did not expect was for her to look at him too, their gazes locking. A distinct wind picked up, dancing through their hair and lifting up their dark tresses, yet they never broke eye contact. Her mouth fell agape, his parting with a muted pop, both pairs of eyes widening a fraction or two. And, in just that moment, he had the sudden strongest urge to-

Loki suddenly yanked his hands away, and like a slap of a rubber band to the skin, the connection was lost, and Darcy had to catch her breath.

"What...was _that?"_ she panted.

"I don't know..." murmured Loki.

"Oh, _shocker,"_ Darcy grumbled, sitting up straighter. "So are we done now?"

"Do you truly wish to depart so soon?" Loki used his purring voice, now looking like he was the winner-and she was his prize; but in reality, she felt like a winner when he talked to her like that. And looked at her like that. "Your body may be telling me this..." his gaze lingered on her mouth for the briefest of moments, "But your heart says something entirely."

Darcy scoffed, crossing her arms. "What are you, a h-heart expert or something?"

"No, but I can read your mind."

Her eyes widened, and so did his smirk. "You wouldn't."

"Already am, darling," his eyes were smoldering as he continued, enjoying the look on her face, "How else am I to know how your abilities work? I know every thought you've had since your arrival, and I know what you're thinking right at this very moment. You're growing rather tired of me, yet you simply cannot get enough of me, can you?"

Darcy balled up her fists.

"Ooh, aggression. I like that. Do tell me, Darcy, were you really planning on punching me in the face? Chances are, I'll let you do it if it brings you happiness. But it won't cause me any pain. And now you're wondering what to do to physically damage me."

Her nostrils flared.

"And throughout all of that stress that is completely unnecessary on your glorious mortal body, you realize that it's not anger that fuels you...but desire."

Her gulp was audible.

"Humor me, love. When was the last time you looked me directly in the eyes since I mentioned my abilities to read your thoughts? Oh, I see." His smirk was almost sultry, he too getting to his feet. "You're trying not to look at me because the moment you peer into my eyes, your attention is instead immediately drawn to my mouth-like you're doing right now."

Darcy jumped, realizing too late that he was right, and he was getting closer. Her immediate response was to back up until she hit the wall, giving a jolt of surprise when her backside bumped into it. Loki towered over her, his smirk still present.

"Darcy..."

She wet her lips, biting back the urge to whine.

"If you wanted me to kiss you, you should have just asked." His voice is softer as he took a gentle grip on her chin.

"I thought you didn't take orders from people, let alone 'mortals'," she was able to counter with.

"Well," his lips ghosted over hers, "for you, I can make just one exception..."

"Just one?" she asked, gasping some as his lips brushed against hers for a teasing peck. "An argument can be made for two..." And another. "Three? No?" And another.

And another, and another, and another...; the kisses followed, each one getting more passionate than the one before it.

"Four outta ten?"

"Darcy, my love, if we are to continue, you're going to have to do a lot less talking."

"Can do."


End file.
